


Don't Let the Rain Stop

by memorydd



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: It Hurts So Bad, M/M, it did back then and it still does now, teiko arc hurts, when the rain scene somehow leads to Aomine-kun's bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorydd/pseuds/memorydd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it's raining and Tetsuya can't bare to see Aomine-kun go to where he can no longer reach him.</p><blockquote>
  <p>There is a point, he thinks, when pain is so great that everything becomes numb. And perhaps that is the phenomenon that he is going through right now. But that stage only lasts for a short moment before everything comes crashing down like heavy rocks and shattered glass. </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let the Rain Stop

**Author's Note:**

> basically a fic to let out my pent up feels after this week's episode

The rain is cold, but despite that Tetsuya keeps running, eyes on the lookout for the lone figure that stormed out of the gym minutes ago. It hasn’t been long and he only hopes that Aomine-kun hasn’t made it home yet. But he has a feeling, just a feeling that the person who he calls his light is not far off.       

Light and shadow are never far from each other after all.  
  
_Inseparable._

He is shivering between heavy breathing, his socks are damp, and  his clothes are soaked, but he is sure that the freeze that he feels is nothing compared to what Aomine-kun feels as he sits there by the riverside. His back is hunched with his head buried in his arms and knees, hiding from all the hurt and disappointment of this world that relentlessly continues to rain down on him.

Never before has Aomine Daiki looked so small. Never before has he looked so vulnerable.

Tetsuya swallows down the lump forming in his throat, steps forward and speaks, “Aomine-kun let’s go back to practice.” He prays that Aomine-kun doesn’t notice how hard he is trying to keep his voice steady.

“What for?” Aomine-kun asks, standing up. “What do I need practice for?” Hurt and mockery breaks that once cheerful voice and Tetsuya is scared. Tetsuya realizes that he isn’t prepared for this confrontation at all.

“You do realize that I can win even if I don’t want to, right? You want me to further crush my opponents who don’t even have the will to fight?”

Tetsuya is scared of where this can lead to, but he pushes those negative possibilities aside and stands his ground. He stands his ground in front of Aomine-kun because he knows that if he doesn’t then no one else will. “I understand how you feel, but…”

“Understand? Hah!”

Tetsuya flinches at the loud, dry scoff. It is a sound that isn’t like Aomine-kun at all.

“What part of it do you understand? Tell me! What can someone who can’t even do anything by himself understand?” Aomine-kun’s voice is bursting with hot anger through the cold rain, and Tetsuya doesn’t know if he prefers the cold or the heat.

He pretends that those words don’t cut through him like a dagger and presses on. “There are times when I feel jealous of Aomine-kun and everyone. But there’s no use feeling grief about the impossible. That’s why, so that I can pass with all of my strength…”

“And who are those passes for?”

Tetsuya’s sentence gets cut short, his words instantly forgotten.

“Eh?”

“I haven’t received a single pass from you since that day.” The look on Aomine-kun’s face is indescribable—a distortion of pain and hopelessness; it is the face of one who has seen the worst of it all and has entirely given up on it all.

“I don’t even remember how to catch your passes anymore…”

And it is at that moment and at those words that the world comes to a freezing halt. Tetsuya can’t hear anything—not the sound of his own heartbeat or the pouring rain—and is sure that his face is an exact mirror of Aomine-kun’s.

There is a point, he thinks, when pain is so great that everything becomes numb. And perhaps that is the phenomenon that he is going through right now. But that stage only lasts for a short moment before everything comes crashing down like heavy rocks and shattered glass.

His wide eyes find their focus on Aomine-kun who has created a couple meters of distance between them.

_Don’t go._

He lifts up his arm.

_Please don’t go._

He reaches out.

_Don’t leave me behind!_

And he runs.

Tetsuya runs like he has never run before and crashes into Aomine-kun’s back—hot, quick breaths on wet clothes and shaking arms around a firm abdomen.

He’s crying, helplessly crying into the back of his best friend and clinging onto Aomine-kun as if he is his lifeline. Perhaps Aomine-kun really is just that because Tetsuya’s world is falling apart and Aomine-kun is the remaining thread that is loosely holding everything together.

His arms tighten their hold.

“Please…” he chokes, his voice barely audible through the downpour.

 

_Please don’t go somewhere where I can’t reach you._

.....

….

…

..

.

Tetsuya doesn’t quite know or remember how they got here. He doesn’t quite remember walking through the rain all the way to Aomine-kun’s place together. He doesn’t quite remember making it all the way up to Aomine-kun’s room.

But what he does remember is Aomine-kun’s lips slamming into his, Aomine-kun’s tongue attacking his mouth in a hungry need, Aomine-kun’s hands slipping beneath his clothes and yanking them off,  and Aomine-kun’s hot breath ghosting his bare skin. And he remembers pushing his lips back against those rough ones, parting his mouth to taste back, his hands tugging and unzipping dark clothes that are in contrast with his own, and his skin tingling in anticipation under those touches.

He remembers heat—immense heat—as his bare body presses against Aomine-kun’s and how it feels like setting a puzzle piece right in its place as their limbs intertwine, and Aomine’s hands are moving everywhere—from locking with his own hands, to his inner thigh, to moving up the sides of his body, to tangle in his hair—exploring every nook and cranny of Tetsuya’s body that they can reach.  
  
And Tetsuya does the same as he traces every line and curve of Aomine-kun’s body, desperately wanting to memorize every angle and plane; he wants to engrave them all onto the back of his eyelids (so that whenever he closes his eyes he can still see Aomine-kun’s figure as clear as day) and onto his heart (so that he will never forget all the bursting feelings of a hundred different contrasting emotions that comes with being so close to Aomine-kun).

And when Aomine-kun slips inside of him, Tetsuya arches his back and breathes. He has never thought that anything could possibly feel so right before.

“Aomine…kun…”

Aomine-kun doesn’t move. He doesn’t make a single sound.

With half-lidded eyes and a worry growing in the pit of his stomach, Tetsuya reaches out to place a hand on warm cheeks. “Aomine-kun…what’s wrong?”  

His words make Aomine-kun jerk into motion and he feels like a broken clockwork inside of Tetsuya.

Panic takes him as he forcefully cups Aomine’s face in both of his hands, halting his movements completely. “Aomine-kun…!”

He realizes then that Aomine-kun is crying. It is from the moonlight through the closed window that he sees each tear fall from midnight blues, and before he can decipher any of the emotions running wild in those eyes, Aomine-kun buries his head into Tetsuya’s shoulder and just about collapses on top of him.

Tetsuya wraps his arm around Aomine-kun, allowing one hand to gently run through dark, damp hair. He doesn’t say anything, but let’s Aomine-kun cry. There are no loud sobs, but only short, sharp breaths being released in intervals that let Tetsuya know that whatever has wracked Aomine-kun’s body still hasn’t passed.

It eventually does and all falls silent.

All falls silent except for Aomine-kun’s soft breathing beside Tetsuya’s ears and the rain outside.

He leans his head into Aomine-kun’s, breathes in and tightens his hold. When will he ever have the blessing of being his close to Aomine-kun again (to feel his skin and heat, to be pressed up against him in this room where everything shouts Aomine-kun and smells like Aomine-kun)?

There is no answer to be found aside from the sound of the rainfall and that makes tears well up in his eyes as he pulls Aomine-kun just a little closer to him.

Tetsuya prays that the rain will never stop. 


End file.
